memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Star Trek I: The Motion Picture (créditos)
Títulos de Apertura: *'Paramount Pictures Presenta' Una producción de: *Gene Roddenberry Una película de: *Robert Wise *'Star Trek: The Motion Picture' Protagonistas: *William Shatner *Leonard Nimoy *DeForest Kelley Co-Protagonistas: *James Doohan *George Takei *Walter Koenig *Nichelle Nichols *Majel Barrett Presentando a: *Persis Khambatta *Stephen Collins como Decker Música: *Jerry Goldsmith *Fred Steiner (algunas escenas)(no acreditado) Edición: *Todd C. Ramsay Diseño de Producción *Harold Michelson Director de Fotografía: *Richard Kline, A.S.C. Basado en "Star Trek" creado por: *Gene Roddenberry Guión: *Harold Livingston Historia Original: *Alan Dean Foster Producción: *Gene Roddenberry Dirección: *Robert Wise Títulos de Cierre: Dirección de Efectos Especiales: *Douglas Trumbull Supervisor de Fotografía de Efectos Especiales: *John Dykstra Producción Efectos Especiales: *Richard Yuricich Ejecutivo a Cargo de la Producción: *Lindsley Parsons, Jr. Productor Asociado: *Jon Povill Efectos Especiales de Animación: *Robert Swarthe Asesor Especial de Ciencia: *Jesco Von Puttkamer Agradecimiento Especial: *'National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA)' Consultor Especial de Ciencia: *Isaac Asimov Diseño de Vestuario: *Bob Fletcher Decoración de Set: *Linda DeScenna Maquillaje: *Fred Phillips *Janna Phillips *Ve Neill Peinados: *Barbara Minster Mezcla de Sonidos: *Tom Overton Edición de Música: *Ken Hall Mánager de Producción: *Phil Rawlins Asistente de Dirección: *Daniel McCauley Segundo Asistente de Dirección: *Doug Wise Dirección de Arte: *Joe Jennings *Leon Harris *John Vallone Encargado de Utilería: *Dick Rubin Supervisor de Guión: *Bonnie Prendergast Asistente de Edición: *Rick Mitchell *Randy D. Thornton Supervisor de Edición de Sonido: *Richard L. Anderson Edición de Sonidos: *Stephen Hunter Flick *Cecelia Hall *Alan Murray *Collin Waddy *George Waters II Creación de Efectos de Sonido: *Dirk Dalton *Joel Goldsmith *Alan S. Howarth *Francisco Lupica *Frank Serafine Edición de Diálogos: *Sean Hanley Supervisor de Mezcla de Sonidos: *Bill Varney Mezcla de Sonidos: *Steve Maslow *Gregg Landaker *Craig Hundley (no acreditado) Coordinador de Construcción: *Gene Kelley Efectos Especiales Mecánicos: *Alex Weldon *Darrell Pritchett *Ray Mattey *Marty Bresin *Courtney Dane (no acreditada) *Ramon Sanchez (no acreditado) Diseño Gráfico: *Lee Cole Ilustradores de Producción: *Maurice Zuberano *Michael Minor Publicidad: *John Rothwell *Suzanne Gordon Fotografías de Producción: *Mel Traxel Aprendiz de la DGA *Kevin G. Cremin Contable: *Charles A. Ogle Secretaria de Producción: *Anita Terrian Operador de Cámara: *Al Bettcher Asistentes de Cámara: *Michael Genne *Rob Wise Corte de Film: *Larry D. Howard Jefe de Equipamiento: *Bob Sorbel Guardarropa: *Agnes G. Henry *Jack Bear *James P. Cullen (no acreditado) Asistente de Gene Roddenberry: *Susan Sackett Director de Fotografía de Efectos Especiales: *Dave Stewart *Richard Yuricich Pinturas Mate: *Matthew Yuricich Pinturas Mate Adicionales: *Rocco Gioffre Miniaturas: *Gregory Jein *Russ Simpson *Jim Dow Operadores de Cámara (Efectos Especiales Fotográficos): *Don Baker *Philip Barberio *Don Cox *Douglas Eby *John Ellis *David R. Hardberger *Alan Harding *Don Jarel *Lin Law *Clay Marsh *David McCue *Max Morgan *Scott Squires *Hoyt Yeatman Fotografía Adicional: *Jim Dickson *Bruce Logan *Charles F. Wheeler Edición de Efectos Fotográficos: *Jack Hinkle *Vicki Witt Diseño Electrónico y Mecánico: *Evans Wetmore *Richard E. Hollander Ilustradores de Producción: *David J. Negron *Andrew Probert *Tom Cranham *Robert McCall *Don Moore Diseño Mecánico: *George Polkinghorne Consultores Visuales: *Virgil Mirano *Ernest Garza *Guy Marsden Corte de Efectos: *David Gold Equipamiento de Efectos Fotográficos: *Pat Van Auken Apoyo de Efectos y Miniaturas: *Larry Albright *Bruce Bishop *Al Broussard *Chris Crump *Lee Ettleman *Michael L. Fink *Kristopher Gregg *Rick Gutierrez *Michael McMillen *Tom Pahk *Chris Ross *Robert Short *Robert Spurlock *Mark Stetson *Rick Thompson *Paul Turner *Don Wheeler Fotografía de Efectos Visuales: *Thane Berti *Glenn Campbell *Christopher George *Scott Farrar *Robert Friedstand *Robert Hollister *Tom Hollister *Russell McElhatton *Mike Peed *Lex Rawlins *Jonathan Seay *Steve Slocum *Bob Thomas Gráficos y Animación: *Deena Burkett *Alison Yerxa *Lisze Bechtold *Merilyn Ching *Elrene Cowan *Cy Didjurgis *Leslie Ekker *Linda Harris *Nicola Kaftan *John Kimball *Tom Koester *Deidre Le Blanc *Linda Moreau *Connie Morgan *Paul Olsen *Gregg Pierce *Greg Wilzbach Electrónica Especial: *Kris Dean *Stephen Fog *John Gilman *Jim Goodnight *Fred Iguchi *Robin Dean Leyden *Gregory L. McMurry *Josh Morton *Mike Myers Edición Especial: *Michael Backauskas *Kathryn Campbell *Nora Jeanne Smith Proyección de Efectos Fotográficos: *John Piner Asistentes de Proyección de Efectos Fotográficos: *John James *Bill Miller Asistente de Douglas Trumbull: *Mona Thal Benefiel Asistente de Richard Yuricich: *Joyce Goldberg Asistentes de Efectos Fotográficos: *Leora Grass *Brett Webster Consultores de Optica: *Alan Gundelfinger *Milt Laiken Diseño Mecánico: *'George Randle Co.' *'Precision Machine' *'Dieter Seifert' *'Rourke Engineering' Coordinador de Transporte: *Robert Mayne Secuencia de Efectos Fotográficos: *'Apogee, Inc.' Supervisor de Efectos Fotográficos: *John Dykstra Mánager de Proyecto de Efectos Fotográficos: *Robert Shepherd Supervisor de Miniaturas: *Grant McCune Supervisor de Fotografía Optica: *Roger Dorney Operador de Cámara Efectos Fotográficos: *Chuck Barbee *Bruno George *Michael Lawler *Jerry Pooler *Doug Smith *John E. Sullivan Efectos de Animación: *Harry Moreau Diseño Electrónico: *Alvah J. Miller *Mat Beck *Paul Douglas Johnson *Steve Sass Ilustradores de Producción: *Martin A. Kline *Syd Mead *Jack Johnson *John R. Shourt Diseño Mecánico: *Dick Alexander *Bill Shourt *Don Trumbull Fotografía de Efectos Visuales: *Cosmos Bolger *Dennis Dorney *Robert Elswit *Phil Gonzales *Greg Kimble *Ron Nathan *Michael Sweeney *Diane E. Wooten Miniaturas y Utilería de Efectos: *David Beasley *Jon Erland *Joe Garlington *Pete Gerard *Rick Gilligan *Richie Helmer *Michael Joyce *Deborah Kendall *Don Kurtz *Pat McClung *Gary Rhodaback *John Ramsay *Dennis Schultz *David Scott *Dick Singleton *Richard Smiley *David Sosalla *Susan Turner *Don Webber *Gary Weeks Equipamiento de Efectos Fotográficos: *Mark Cane *Mark Kline Jefe de Electricidad de Efectos Fotográficos: *Chuck Embrey Guardarropa: *Mary Etta Lang Gráficos y Animación: *Angele Diamos *John Millerburg Edición de Efectos Visuales: *Denny Kelly *David Bartholomew *Steve Klein *Steve Mark Consultores de Efectos Visuales: *Mike Middleton *Erik Nash *Phil Joanou Asistente de John Dykstra: *Mimi McKinney Asistente de Robert Shepherd: *Ann M. Johnston Asistentes de Fotografía de Efectos Visuales: *Deborah Baxter *Janet Dykstra *Philip Golden *Proctor Jones *Tut Shurtleff Consultores de Optica Mecánica: *'B/G Engineering' *Abbot Grafton *Gerald Nash Diseños Geométricos: *Ron Resch *'Boston University' Manufactura de Modelos (algunos): *'Magicam, Inc.' Títulos: *Richard Foy, Communication Arts, Inc. Orquestador: *Arthur Morton *Fred Steiner (no acreditado) Mezcla de Grabación: *John Neal Elenco: *William Shatner: Almirante / Capitán James Tiberius Kirk *Leonard Nimoy: Comandante Spock *DeForest Kelley: Doctor Leonard H. McCoy *James Doohan: Comandante Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *George Takei: Teniente Comandante Hikaru Sulu *Majel Barrett: Doctora Christine Chapel *Walter Koenig: Teniente Pavel Andreievich Chekov *Nichelle Nichols: Teniente Comandante Nyota Uhura *Persis Khambatta: Teniente Illia *Stephen Collins: Capitán / Comandante William Decker *Grace Lee Whitney: CPO Janice Rand *Mark Lenard: Capitán Klingon *Billy Van Zandt: Niño Alienígena *Roger Aaron Brown: Técnico de la Base Epsilon IX *Gary Faga: Técnico de Muelle Espacial *David Gautreaux: Comandante Branch *John D. Gowans: Asistente de Janice Rand *Howard Itzkowitz: Alférez en Bahía de Carga *Jon Rashad Kamal: Teniente Comandante Sonak *Marcy Lafferty: Jefe DiFalco *Michele Ameen Billy: Teniente *Jeri McBride: Técnica *Terrence O'Connor: Jefe Ross *Michael Rougas: Teniente Cleary *Susan Sullivan: Vice Almirante Lori Ciana *Ralph Brannen: Tripulante *Ralph Byers: Tripulante *Paula Crist: Tripulante *Iva Lane: Tripulante *Franklyn Seales: Tripulante *Momo Yashima: Tripulante *Jimmie Booth: Tripulante Klingon *Joel Kramer: Tripulante Klingon *Bill McIntosh: Tripulante Klingon *Dave Moordigian: Tripulante Klingon *Tom Morga: Tripulante Klingon *Tony Rocco: Tripulante Klingon *Joel Schultz: Tripulante Klingon *Craig Thomas: Tripulante Klingon *Edna Glover: Maestro Vulcano *Norman Stuart: Maestro Vulcano *Paul Weber: Maestro Vulcano *Joshua Gallegos: Oficial de Seguridad *Lisa Chess: Edecán *Leslie C. Howard: Edecán *Sayra Hummel: Asistente Técnico *Junero Jennings: Asistente Técnico *David Gerrold: Tripulante (no acreditado) *Louise Stange-Wahl: Tripulante (no acreditada) *Bjo Trimble: Tripulante (no acreditada) *Scott Whitney: Médico Vulcano (no acreditado) Dobles: *Bob Bralver *Bill Couch *Keith L. Jensen *John Hugh McKnight *Tom Morga (no acreditado) *Kym Washington (no acreditado) Extras: *Christopher Doohan (no acreditado) *Montgomery Doohan (no acreditado) *Philip Weyland (no acreditado) : © MCMLXXIX by Century Associates - All Rights Reserved : ‘Star Trek: The Motion Picture’ is the trademark of Paramount Pictures and is registered by the United States Patent and Trademark Office *Tema de la Serie de Televisión Star Trek : por Alexander Courage y Gene Roddenberry Control Computarizado Rodaje de Miniaturas: *Bo Gehring Efectos Visuales Especiales Concebidos y Diseñados por: *'Robert Abel and Assoc., Inc.' Diseño RA&A: *Richard Taylor Displays de Computadoras Médicas cortesía de: *'Digital Equipment Corp.' Diseño de Sala de Ingeniería / Voyager 6: *Brian Longbotham *Sam Nicholson Asistencia Técnica: *'Polaroid Corp.' Equipamiento de Computadoras: *'Sutherland Computer Corp.' Casting: *Marvin Paige Libro Publicado por: *Pocket Books Filmada en: *'Panavision' Color por: *'Metrocolor' Sonido Grabado en: *'Dolby Stereo' Edición del Director: Producción: *David C. Fein Supervisor de Restauración: *Michael Matessino Supervisor de Efectos Visuales: *Daren Dochterman Supervisor de Efectos de Sonido: *Chuck Michael Efectos Visuales - Producción de Foundation Imaging: *Ron Thornton: Productor de Efectos Visuales *Steve Pugh: Manager de Producción Efectos Visuales *Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz: Supervisor de Efectos Visuales *Sherry Hitch: Composición Digital *Steve Burg: Director de Arte Efectos Visuales *Robert Bonchune: Modelista Digital *Doug Drexler: Modelista Digital *Jose Perez: Modelista Digital *PJ Foley: Animador *Trevor Pierce: Animador *Bob Quinn: Animador *John Teska: Animador *David R. Morton: Pinturas Mate Digitales *Allen Hastings: Fotografía de Escenario *David Smithson: Manejo de Archivos Digitales *Mike Donahue: Ingeniero en Sistemas *Brent Burpee: Ingeniero en Sistemas *Lindsay Adler: Coordinador de Efectos Visuales Edición Efectos de Sonido: *Benjamin Martin *Jon K. Oh Re-Mezcla de Grabación de Sonido: *Chuck Michael Grabado en: *'Wilshire Stages' Consultor de Sistemas: *Harry Zink: Agradecimientos: *Michael McDonald *Peter G. Parise *Miles O'Fun *'Apple Computer, Inc.' *'NewTek' *'Medéa Corporation' __NOEDITSECTION__ cs:Star Trek: The Motion Picture (Herci a produkce) en:Credits for Star Trek: The Motion Picture Categoría: Créditos